


The Morning After

by ohmytheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after can be especially awkward, especially when you're sharing the bed with your rival company's CEO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The morning was by far more awkward than she had anticipated the night before. Of course, she hadn’t really thought about the morning after when she had fallen into bed with Tywin Lannister, the rival of her family’s company. Last night had been a hazy mixture of, “Oh, alright, I’ll go out and have one drink,” bumping into Tywin unexpectedly, a three hour long conversation over a multitude of comped drinks, and then a shared taxi ride that she was sure was supposed to have taken her to her own apartment and not his.

Still, here she was, lying in bed with Tywin, covered up by nothing except a gold bed sheet, as the morning sunlight beamed down on her through the window, like it was trying to showcase what she’d done to the world. There was no hiding this.

Though it was only a matter of minutes, Catelyn felt like she’d lied in that bed for hours, clutching the sheet above her chest, her white knuckles resting against her neck, staring at the ceiling. _What have I done?_ No, that was the wrong question. She knew exactly what she had done. Waking up in the man’s bed naked as her name day made that obvious enough; and besides, despite the drinks she’d had, she could still remember everything and every conscious decision she had made. _Why?_

It had been a long time since she’d shared a bed with another person, far too long in most people’s opinions probably. It had been nearly two years since her late husband’s passing. She had loved Ned; and his sudden death had wounded her deeply. She’d buried herself into her family’s business, helping ensure that her oldest son Robb would be completely prepared the moment his father’s business was passed down to him. Whatever personal life she had once had had become nearly nonexistent. It had only been in the past month that she’d started to go out and do things again, outside of work and family. It was only because of Maege that she’d gone out last night.

 _My god, Maege._ She suddenly wondered if she had told her friends where she was going or who she was leaving with. They’d seen her talking with Tywin. Had they seen her leave with him too? She’d had every intention of going home and sleeping alone in her own bed, as she had done countless of times before. How had he managed to convince her to come over to his place? Why had she agreed? And why her? They were rivals. It didn’t make any sense.

Maybe, unless… This was an elaborate scheme to somehow undo her family’s company and take them out of the competition. Could he use this against her somehow? Maybe to embarrass her? If Robb or her father or brother ever found out about this, they would be furious with her. Maybe they’d force her out. They would lose their trust in her. Yes, that had to be it. Tywin had used her loneliness against her to hurt her family’s business. Damn him!

Catelyn thought all of this, of course, while still lying in bed next to the man.

Sudden movement to her right jerked Catelyn out of her thoughts; and she was quickly reminded of the above fact. When she looked over, she was greeted by a very much awake Tywin, his green eyes focused on her. He’d always had an intense gaze; and it seemed as if he had one even right after waking up.

After coming up with some venomous thoughts about her bed mate, she was caught completely off guard by Tywin leaning over to kiss her. “I trust you slept well,” he said.

"I…" Catelyn tried not to sound flabbergasted, but she was a little confused. He didn’t sound like someone that was planning on using their night’s activities against her. Maybe it was still part of the ploy though. "Yes, I did. Sorry if I woke you."

"Yes, you were very disturbing, lying there as still as a statue." Tywin glanced at the clock that hung on the opposite wall. "I haven’t slept in this late in years."

"Maybe you deserve a little break after all the work you’ve done," Catelyn pointed out. And oh how he had worked. His family’s business had been next to nothing, losing money by the minute. After he’d taken over for his father, he’d turned their failing business into a flourishing one in a matter of years. The job was his life. Everyone knew that.

"True," Tywin responded. "What is the point of all the hard work if you do not take the time to enjoy what you’ve accomplished?"

Catelyn wasn’t sure how to answer that or if she was supposed to answer at all. It had been a long time since she’d stopped to take the time to enjoy much of anything. It suddenly struck her as such. When was the last time she’d gone to one of Sansa’s recitals, Arya’s plays, Bran’s debates, Rickon’s games, and just enjoyed them? It was always about the next step for the company to ensure that all her children would be set for the rest of their lives.

Tywin sat up and got out of bed. When she glanced over, she noticed that he was also naked and she quickly looked away, blush tinging her cheeks. Yes, there was no doubt about what they’d done last night. It was burned in her memory. She still ached slightly, but it was a good ache, no matter how much she wanted to say otherwise. Just as it had been a long time since she’d merely shared a bed with a man, it had been just as long since she’d been touched by one as well.

"Would you care to join me for breakfast?" Tywin asked, walking back towards the bed, now wearing a bathrobe. Catelyn couldn’t help by give him a questioning look as she sat up, still holding the sheet against her chest. "It has been a while since I’ve shared a bed with a beautiful woman, but if memory serves me correctly, breakfast usually follows if the night’s encounter was…a memorable one."

"Memorable?" Catelyn almost smiled. It was an amusing way to put last night, seeing as how she was thinking the same thing for multiple reasons. "Yes, breakfast would be…nice."

So maybe Tywin hadn’t slept with her for nefarious reasons…but she was going to have to spend a little more time with him to find out.


End file.
